


skirts

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Nobody asked for this but here yall go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: this is gonna be where I put my collection of cheerleader type one shots  (not including the one I already posted) and they will mostly just be smut because wow that's all I'm good at writing :/i will add more ships to this as I write them so be on the look out.pairings as of right now are trixya, rajila, vatya, the aaa girls, and ravila





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's some rajila! featuring, raja being a soft but serious dom, and manila being an angel

The season had just begun, and it was electrifying for the entire school. Soccer was the sport that they all prided theirselves on. Being one of the top teams in the state for 5+ years really lit a fire under the whole teams ass. Most noticeably was Rajas. She loved soccer more than anything, it was the only thing keeping her from dropping out. Having the motivation to keep up with her passion really helped her drive to do well im school. Maintaining A's and B's became second nature. 

One of her favorite things about the sport she adored was having pretty girls in skirts cheering her on almost everyday. The shouts of encouragement seem to just be for show but they really did improve her performance. 

Recently a new girl had joined the team. It was not common for a girl to join so late in the season but she looked as if she had transfered schools, which may have been the reason they have her the spot on the cheer squad. This dark haired beauty with the softest smile has caught the players eyes. Something about how she twirled around carelessly, or how she smiled at everything. The game before there was a dog that got off of a leash and had wandered over towards the cheerleaders, instantly the new beauty had fallen to her knees to pick it up. Carefully she would return the puppy to the searching parents.

Raja couldn't help but get so distracted at the small jesture in the middle of the game, causing the point to be lost.

With this being the 3rd game of the season, everyone had gotten into a sync when it came to the game. Eyes were on the prize every moment their feet planted onto the green field. As the team starts their stretches, Rajas eyes wander to the huddle of girls only meters away. The new darling was smiling as always, her red skirt gently draping against her upper thighs. She was remarkably attractive, and the biggest distraction. Shaking her head a little, Raja returns to stretching. Having to regain her focus for the game, she takes the liberty to turn away from the cheerleaders just to get the task at hand done.

A sound of a whistle fills Rajas ears with a ring, announcing to start warming up. Heading to the field, she begins kicking a ball back and forth with a fellow teammate. Balls flying in the air via strong kicks, goalies bodies hitting the ground with loud thuds, the game was about to start.

The rival team appears into the teams territory and the game begins. What seems to look like ants running in random directions is actually the strategy they had been know for. With Raja staying up field, she accidentally clacks legs with an opposing team mate attempting to get the ball away from her. Almost tripping over the feet against hers, she hears the ever so empowering cheers across the field. Taking in a deep inhale, Raja kicks the ball backwards towards her team mates who quickly snag the ball and ride it towards the goal. Looking down at her legs, she sees blood trickling down her calf. Assuming it's because of the kleets that tried to take the ball, she keeps going.

The game continues for what seems like hours, before the game is won by Rajas talented team. Handshakes and hugs are shared between team mates, sweat dripping down their cheeks. The team grabs their things before leaving. 

Most of them preferred to shower at home, so many of the comrades would head straight home to clean up but not Raja. She didn't want to have to wait til she got home which was 25 mintutes from the school. Taking the advantage to shower at the school, she head inside to the locker rooms.

The appeared empty as per usual, to Rajas likings. Dropping her bag by a bench, she sighs in relief. Prying the damp shirt off of her body, she takes her dark hair down from a ponytail. As her body is turned towards a wall, a door squeaks open. Twirling around to investigate who had come in, Raja is shocked to see the new cheerleader. Her hair seemingly messy, and her face glossy with sweat, she looks the shirtless girl in the eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry- uh- normally the lockerroom is empty. I'll just-" Her sentence cut short by Raja, she stands still nervously.

"It normally is, that's why I use it. You can use it too, you know." Her dark eyes find their way to stare into the nervous girls soul. She could feel her search for ways to calm her tense aura. Little did she know, Raja was just checking her out. This is the closest they had been, so she was getting a good look at her almost as if she was savoring the moment. "Okay well, thank you! I'm Manila, by the way." The black haired beauty finally chirps out.

"Raja." A deeper voice speaks out. She smiles back to the new girl.

Manila. Manila was a very pretty girl. Her slightly curly black hair fell softly onto her shoulders, her lips a soft shade of pink. That smile of here was heart stopping by itself. Her soft curves clung to ger tight fitted top, and her red skirt still showing enough skin to make a mouth water. Raja was hypnotized.

Remaining cool and calm, Raja leans against a cold locker. Still shirtless, her warm body soaking in the cool metal against it. "So did you transfer here or have I just been living under a rock?" 

Manila steps forward and smiles as always. "I did transfer, about a month ago."

"Do you like it here?"

Placing a finger to her chin, Manila hums, looking up everso slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about her new school. The main thing she had been noticing is all of the pretty girls that had graced her vision. Especially the one standing in front of her. Raja features a slim build, clearly packing some muscle in her stomach and arms. Her drifting eyes meet back into Rajas, who seemed unaffected by the staring. Remembering she was asked a question, Manila finally speaks. "I like it okay, of course I miss my old school but this one isn't half bad."

Raja nods, leaning away from the locker and stepping closer to Manila. "The only good thing we have is pretty girls. So you'll feel at home pretty quickly." She passes by her, walking towards a showers before she haults. "What's that supposed to mean!" Manila yelps out, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. Twirling back to see the childlike girl, Raja chuckles softly. "You're pretty, and people are going to like you pretty quickly. Embrace it Princess." 

The edges of Rajas mouth curl up to for a sweet smile, causing a nervous blush to flush across Manilas face. "Are you just this nice to all the girls you meet?" She questions, raising a grow to the topless girl that stands before her. 

"Only to the ones I want to kiss." Winking before spinning back towards the shower that was long awaiting her, Raja smiles to herself. Manila bites her lip before speaking up again. "Actions speak louder than words."

It was a bold move for her to make, considering she had just met this girl, but something in Manila was telling her to shoot her shot. This girl was flirting with her, why not make a move? Shaking in her boots, she stands there like a chihuahua. 

A soft groan comes from the hallway leading to the shower, appearing louder. Walking back out is Raja, still holding a smile on her face. "How many times am I going to turn around for you? Hm?" Standing right in front of the gorgeous girl, she chuckles.

"As many times as you walk off in the middle of a conversation."  
Gasping, Raja holds a hand to her chest dramatically. "I would never." 

"Oh shut up!" 

"You shut up!"

The two girls playfully fight over Rajas dramatic exits of conversations, primarly consisting of each girl telling the other to shup up. The right ends with Manila with arms crossed and pouting. "Make me!" 

The challenge made a brow raise on Raja. "Is that just an invitation for me to kiss you?" Looking at the pouty girl that stands in front of her, Raja steps closer. She didn't expect this new girl to be so upfront with her when it came to flirting, it threw her into a loop. The pouting lips of Manila disappear for a moment. "The invitation was sent a while ago.."

Rolling her eyes, Raja holds the girls chin, tilting it up to be inches from hers. Her free hand taking a hold of Manilas small waist, she pulls her closer. Softly pressing her lips against her companions, Manila melts against the taller girl. Soft bites and tugs find their way into the exploration of eachothers lips, each moment feeling like euphoria. The slow kiss becomes faster and much less careful. Waddling the pair towards the lockers, Raja pressed the smaller girl against the cool metal. A soft whine vibrates against the older girls lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, Raja slowly kisses down Manilas jaw. Their bodies pressed together, Manila tangles her fingers into the older girls hair. Trying not to be too vocal, only muffled whines and soft gasps escape from her. Kisses trailing down her soft neck makes it harder not to let out noises. Making it down to her collarbone, Raja bites softly into her skin that results in a small squeak from the raven haired girl. 

Her eyes looking to the red faced girl, she smirks against Manilas skin. "You good Princess? I can stop if you'd like you know. This wasn't exactly in the 'just kiss me' contract." Her words trail out as warm and smooth as fresh honey. Manila shudders slightly before smiling big. "The contract was actually to just shut me up, but at this rate I won't be very quiet." Holding her waist carefully, Raja presses her body closer to the lockers. With the quick motion, Manila let's out a yelp. Having strong arms maneuvering her body around begins to melt her into a puddle. "You can be less quiet now that I have you where I want you." 

Another shudder creeps down Manilas body as she lets out a soft sigh of relief. The kisses against her skin continue, becoming more and more rough as they trail back up her neck. She can feel the heavy breath coming through Rajas nose against her skin. Soft moans escaping through her lips and her hands tangled up into the older girls hair. Each bite into her flesh resulting in a soft tug into the dark locks of hair.

Raja pulls away from her neck to stand back and look at the flustered girl. Purple dots rising to the skin that she had bitten fills her with pride. Manila looks back at the older girl and let's out a little whine. "What? Is someone mad I need to to breathe for a second?" 

Manila pouts her lips and nods, shuffling in her place. She didn't want it to stop one bit. Grabbing the ends of her shirt, she pulls it an over her head, throwing it to her near by bag. Her body now exposed, Raja licks her lips slightly at the sight. Manilas bra showing to be a light yellow with pink flowers on the straps, she smiles. "Picked a good day to wear a cute bra huh?" 

"Shut up! I just really like this one!" Manila protests, covering her chest before pouting more. Within second, her hands are pinned to the lockers behind her. Letting out a soft whine of submission, a smirk crawls onto Rajas face again. "That's what i thought. Keep your hands there." Releasing the younger girls wrists, she returns her hold into her hips. 

Hips pinned to the cold metal once more, Manila leans her head against the locker. The warm lips return to her collar for a moment, slowly trailing down her exposed chest. Each nip at her skin resulted in soft moans, which Raja quietly praised.

Light bruises trail down from her collar to her the waistline of her skirt. Falling to her knees, Raja begins to kiss from her knee to her inner thigh. Keeping her hands against the locker starts to become a difficult task, as Manila is wanting to cover her mouth to supress any incoming noises.

The gentle graze of Rajas lips against her thighs causes them to goosebump. As she kisses her way up into Manilas skirt, all that can be heard is whimpers from above. Biting her lip so hard it had become almost bloody, Manila gives up on the fight for silence. It all felt too good for her to hold back.

Kissing up to her hipbone and back down to the outside of her panties, Raja tightens her grip onto the girls waist. She pulls off the underwear by her teeth, they fall down the girls mid calf. Manila gasps at the single movement, feeling her face heat up even more. 

With a kiss pressed against her sensitive clit, a moan rasps out of Manilas mouth. Suddenly everything was out back into focus for her, a pretty girl she had just met is about to eat her out and somehow shes perfectly comfortable. Being at the hands of a seemingly trust worthy stranger was somehow arousing. 

Another sloppy kiss against her clit forms another soft whine of pleasure. Wanting to grind her hips forward, she was haulted by Rajas hands holding her in place. The kisses start to longer longer and longer, slowly developing into Raja grinding her tounge against Manila. Moans roll out of her mouth much more frequently, the grinding motion becoming more greedy. 

A repeated buzzing noise comes from Manilas near by bag. Lifting he head from under the pretty red skirt, Raja looks to the glowing phone in the side pocket. The name appearing is "Val ♡" Taking the phone from the bag, she stands back up. "Phone call sweetie. It's Val?"

Manila groans at the sight of the phone and quickly answers it. "Hello?"

Standing back to her feet and returning her lips to Manilas neck, she presses soft kisses in a slow manner as her company talks on the phone. Sliding one hand under the red skirt, curious fingers dance over her sensitive skin.

"V-Val now is not the th-time to argue with me-" Manila leans her head against the locker as she mutes the phone momentarily to whine out. Unmuting herself, she continues to speak with a steady voice. 

Raja smiles, slowly pressing a finger into the girl, pumping it in at a slow pace. Quickly, speaking got harder for Manila to handle. The argument seemed to be going absolutely no where towards a conclusion. "Val- I'm- I'm hanging up now- and t-turning off my phone. No I'm not-!" Manila hangs up the call, turns it off and throws it on top of her bag. Another finger pumping into her, Manila was glad she had hung up. The soft moans before had become needy begging. An orgasm lingering around the corner and she needed it. With her hips free, she starts grinding into every motion. 

Pressing lips to Manilas ear, Raja whispers calmly to her. "You better ask to cum Princess." The smooth voice once again filling her ear drums with words like honey. Only nodding in response, Manila is quickly pressed firmly into the lockers once more. Clicking her tounge against the back of her teeth, Raja slows her fingers down. "Nodding isn't an answer Princess. Use your words, I know you know how to."

"I will ask b-before I cum. Ha-happy?" Her voice slightly raspy, Manila narrows her eyes. She was slip and sliding on the edge of her release. Satisfied with the response, Rajas fingers start back up at a hasty pace. Every movement into her caused for a gasp or a moan in return. Whispering praise into her ear, Raja loosens her grip onto the young girls waist. With more wiggle room grated to her, Manila grinds against every movement. 

"Can I ple-please cum?" Her voice softer than before, Manila continues to grind as she speaks. Raja smiles against her bruised skin. "Mmm- but I like having you like this. Should I really let you cum?"

Responding quickly, Manila straightens her posture. "Yes! Please please please, I've been so good!" Like a child begging for candy, she pouts her lips and squirms in place. Moving her head from the crook of her companions neck, Raja faces the young girl. Trailing the hand that had pinned her to the lockers up to her neck, she takes a hold of it gently. Her fingers wrapping around the now red and purple skin. "You have been good.."

Manilas eyes meet with the dark ones that stand before her. She fixated onto the calming smile that rested on Rajas face. For someone who has her hand wrapped around someone's throat, she remains unbothered. Smiling softly back at her, she feels the grip tighten ever so slightly. "If this is too much, tell me. Okay?" Her honey voice trails out not so calm. She sounded worried. Raja wanted to make sure that the young girl was comfortable.

"Its fine. You look really hot." Manila manages to blurt out.

Laughing quietly, Raja rolls her eyes. "You look pretty good yourself." Leaning closer to Manilas face, the twos lips meet again. Gentle kisses begin as Rajas finger carelessly pump into her companion. The grip around Manilas neck grew tighter, blood starting to rush up to her head. Letting out moans into the older girls mouth felt electric. 

Manilas closure became closer and closer by the second, she pulls away from the kiss quickly. "I need-need to cum. Can I please??" 

"Of course. You deserve it." Rajas stamp of approval was enough for Manilas body to give. Her hips frantically grinding into every movement made into her was enough to send her over the edge. Grabbing onto Rajas bare sides, she scrunches up as she finally cums. Dots fill her vision as she slumps against Rajas warm skin.

She gladly holds up the exhausted girl until she can properly stand up without wobbling. "How are you feeling?" Raja asks, walking to her bag to pull out a carton of cigarettes.

Manila takes a seat on a bench to relax on her own. "Tired, Sweaty, and there's cum on my legs. Sex is good until afterwards, then it's just ugly."

"It's only ugly if you make it ugly Sweetie. After care makes it a lot better, I promise." Walking back over to Manila, Raja takes a seat next to her. With a lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth, she looks to the black haired beauty. 

She practically glowed. Her lips bruised a dark pink like her neck, her face still flushed a peach color, she looked beautiful. "After care just isn't normally in my agenda I guess."

"Really? It should be!" Raja scoots closer and takes a hold of Manilas hand. "Well, how about you come home with me for a little bit and we can just chill out. You deserve some proper after care."

"That would be nice."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aaa girls! I also lied, this isn't all gonna be cheerleader stuff it's just stuff with skirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i lied about it being mostly smut, this is just the girls arguing over who will be with Heather for halloween. badly written chapter

"This was supposed to be a fun night, now its just turning into a mess!" Courtney holds her face in her hands as she watches the two older queens argue. 

Willam rolls her eyes as she barely brushes her wig out for the night "It's not going to be a mess if Alaska will just accept that she's not going to be Heather Chandler! I said a week ago that I wanted to be her and I plan to be her!" 

"That doesn't mean you get to be her though, besides I look much better in red." Alaska protests as she looks into the mirror, adjusting a lash onto her eye. The three had decided for the upcoming Halloween party that they would dress as none other than the infamous Heathers. Courtney had accepted the roll of Heather Duke, but the other queens had begun to fight for the role of the mythic bitch herself, Heather Chandler.

Willam felt that she was more deserving to be her considering she had the personality for it. Alaska's argument was that she would make for a much prettier Chandler and that she looked hot in red.

"You know who also looked good in red? Little Red Riding Hood. You know what happened to her? A wolf man came after her." Willam sits up straighter at her own comment, seemingly proud.

Cocking her head to the side, Courtney questioned her rebuttal. "How does that have to do with anything? Have you even read the book?" 

Alaska scoffs and turns to face the already dressed Courtney that sat on the bed. "She hasn't, but maybe I want a hairy man to come after me." Winking, she twirls back around to the mirror.

Willam stomps her foot down in a annoyed manner. "I want hairy men too! I really want to be Chandlerrrr!" Narrowing her eyes, she looks to Alaska who is turned around. Standing up and groaning, Courtney wraps an arm around the pouty Willam. "How aboutttt a flip a coin? Would that be fair enough for you Bill?" She says, smiling to her friend in arm. 

"No!" 

Turning to face the two queens, Alaska rolls her eyes at the childish look on Willams face. "A coin flip sounds lovely. Who has a coin?" Holding her hands together, Alaska waits patiently for Courtney to retrieve a quarter. She searches her purse for a loose coin, only to find a bottle cap from a drink the previous night. "How about a bottle cap? That will work right?"

Willam huffs, sitting on the sink counter. "For someone who has been on multiple TV shows you'd think you'd have some coin in that purse." Courtney chuckles as she walks toward the two, bottle cap in hand. "Same goes for you sweetheart." Perking up while standing in front of her fellow friends, Courtney contently. "Heads or tails Willam."

"Heads."

"Then I'll take tails." Alaska leans against the wall as she watches Courtney put the bottle cap onto her thumb. The two girls lean in to watch the flick of her fingers that held their fate of what costume they would sport tonight. The cap twirling into the air, it falls back down quickly. Slapping the cap onto the top of her hand, Courtney holds it there. She peaks under her hand and looks to the girls. "Promise you guys won't try and kill eachother after I tell you who won."

Alaska chuckles, "Oh I won't, Willam might." 

"Just tell us Court! We don't have all night!" Willam dramatically groans as she lean her head back. Courtney laughs and reveals that it was heads. The result caused for Willam to perk back up within seconds. "Fuck yeah!!!" Jumping off of the counter, she runs to find her outfit for the night. She beamed with excitement from what Courtney can tell. "At least she'll be happy all night." Alaska comments, digging out her outfit from her messy suitcase.

Already dressed in her green apparel, Courtney twirled around in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. "I should wear skirts more often, I look cute!" Doing another twirl, she is greeted with a very happy Willam. Dressed in the iconic red and paired with an equally iconic blonde wig. "You look cute." 

Courtney moves soft stray hairs out of the beaming queens face, to which she is replied to with a quiet thank you. "So McNamara, almost done changing?" She yells towards the other side of the room where Alaska stood, buttoning up her shirt. "Almost done!"

The dresses girls sit next to each other on the bed while Alaska finishes up the entire look. Chatting about the plan for tonight's show, they still had yet decided if they would perform. It was the Halloween where it wasn't stressful. They didn't have a huge venue to attend, it was just a popular bar. "-We could just have fun and drink? I bet some other girls will be performing." Willam leans her head onto Courtneys shoulder. Looking down at her phone, shes unbothered by the head against her. "But we never perform together anymore, and we put so much effort into out costumes to just go to waste. What's the fun in dressing up and not showing off?"

"Since when did you like showing off?" Alaska takes a seat on the other side of Courtney. Looking from her phone she turns to see the pretty blonde. "You're so cute tonight Laska! You look nice in yellow!" Her cheerful tone brings a smile onto the previously displeased Alaska. "You think so?"

"It makes you look very bright and happy. But with your eyebrows you kinda look like the yellow Angry Bird.."

"He has a name!" Willam lifts her head up quickly, looking at the dressed Alaska. Both of the other girls raise a brow at the comment from the girl in red. "What?"

"They have names?" Courtney questions.

Alaska laughs and covers her mouth. "And why was that the first thing that came to mind?" 

Laying back onto the bed, Willam whines. "You guys really hate me tonight! And yes they have names and the yellow one is Chuck!" The random fact wasn't expected to come from the dirty blonde, especially about something so obscure as Angry birds. Alaska and Courtney stand to their feet and grab Willam by her arms. They practically drag her out of the door, repeating the same "I love you"s.

 

Walking to the elevator, Willam brightens back up and fiddling with her skirt. "We all look so cute in skirts, who knew!" She smiles, looking Courtney up and down. For someone who didn't wear darker hair colors she looked kinda cute. And of Alaska she looked really nice in her yellow attire. Being a blonde pretty much everyday, it always looked nice on her.

And herself. She loves being a blonde and the red attire made her feel pretty. Straightening her skirt out, she stands between her friends in the elevator. Their night together was about to begin, and hopefully end with a bang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trixie is a elementary teacher, katya is a high school therapist. soft soul mate loving hours

"Why did I become a teacher? I don't even like kids, Katya. I don't like kids and I get paid terribly. Why am I making myself suffer?" Trixie lays her head onto the hardwood table, laying her arms out in front of her. 

"Because you actually like kids but you hate when they are bad." Katya responds from the other side of the table, reading a small book casually. Turning the page, she looks up to see the blonde melted onto the table. "Let me rephrase- you LIKED kids until you have to see them for 5 days a week."

"Sometimes 6 when we have those family carnivals." 

"M-hm." 

Trixie had become a first grade teacher. She thought she would enjoy helping children learn and show them learning can be fun. Within the first quarter she had realized it was a terrible mistake. Everyday she'd come home with crayons stuck in her hair, paint on her clothes and the memories of having to send a student to the nurses because they had been bitten by their table mate. Each day becoming harder and harder to push through, she relied on Katya to help keep her from quitting. 

Katya was her best friend, roomie, and all around helping hand to her in times of need. She's a therapist at the local highschool. Working with teenager's was more her speed, which she had suggested Trixie transfer to be the music teacher at her school. Trixie declined because she knew the students we're terrible. Her job would be even worse with students that talk back and fight all the time.

"Maybe teaching wasn't my calling. Maybe I should just sit behind a desk all day." She lifts her head up from the table, adjusting her lashes slightly. "Like maybe I could work at a bank, or better yet, from home."

"What exactly would you do from home?"

"I have no clue.." Trixie holds her face and turns to Katya who was back into her book.

Bookmarking the novel, she closes it to look at distraught blonde. Twiddling her finger around her loose curl fallen from her bun, Katya sighs softly. "You really should consider working at the school with me. The kids aren't that bad, and hell you could be a music teacher. Pretty sure we need one." Standing from the chair, she stands behind Trixie, rubbing the knots out of her back. "You really need to relax more."

"Thank God it's Friday I guess." She mutter, leaning her head back against Katyas stomach, looking up at her. Smiling, she sighs in relief, her body finally relaxing from the massage. "I'm gonna take a bath tonight, drink, and just worry about lesson plans tomorrow."

Katya smiles and leans down to press their noses together gently. "Is there any way I can help you feel even more relaxed?" Winking to the blonde, Trixie chuckles pressing a small kiss to her lips. "Maybe later. But I'm so ready to change out of these clothes."

Katya steps back, walking to the fridge as Trixie stands to her feet. Kicking her heels off next to table, she smiles big. "Oh my God, my feet feel so much better." Walking towards the fridge that Katya stood at, she leans against the side of it. Katya pulls out a bottle of red wine and shows it to Trixie.

"Stress relief?"

"Mh-hmmm! I'll just drink it from the bottle-" Trixie extends her hand towards the glass to have it moved away. "Nope. We bought wine glasses for a reason." Pulling glasses from above the sink, she hands one to Trixie. She unscrews the cap on the long bottle to pour crimson liquid into each of their glasses carefully. Katya taps her red painted nails against her own glass before gesturing it towards Trixies. "To new jobs?"

"To new jobs." 

The two sip their glasses quickly, both drinking half of theirs within one gulp. Trixie leans back against the front fridge with Katya in front of her. She really was glad she had someone like her in her life. They have been bunked together for a few years now, and it didn't seem like they would ever move away from eachother. Katya often referred to her as her soul mate and so did Trixie. It was as if they were best friends with benefits in a strange way. 

Katya adjusts her glasses and holds Trixies waist with her free hand. Her fingertips dance over her plush purple skirt, holding her side gently. "So how was your day Kats?" Trixie says, smiling as she sips her drink.

"Same old same old. One of my favorite kids told me today she's questioning her sexuality."

"How's that?"

"I told her to not be afraid of who she is. Told her that as a queer woman myself that it really does get better." Katya shrugs, sipping her glass.

Trixie raises her brow a little to her statement. "You told her you're into women? Did it make her feel better at least?"

She nods, swallowing quickly. "She seemed suprised and she asked if I had a wife. Told her marriage wasn't my thing but I'm emotionally married to my best friend." Katya grins before kissing Trixies cheek. "-and she asked how I found out. So we just talked for the entire period, by the end she looked a lot more happy. Maybe since she missed her English class but as long as she's happy I suppose."

Trixie rolled her eyes as blood warms up her cheeks from the mention of her loveable companion referring to their relationship as "emotional marriage". Finishing her glass she holds it to her side. "I'm glad you could help her out and reassure her. Wish I had that in high school." 

"I think every kid that was like us from our generation would agree." 

"You say that like we're old! I'm not old by maybe you are a little!"

The two chuckle as they start their second glass of wine. Soon they ended up into a cuddly embrace as the wander around the kitchen, listening to the record player. Katya hums next to Trixies ear down to her jaw, giving her random kisses on her cheeks. Her breath smelling of sweet liquor, she presses pecks to Trixies familur lips. Each small kiss coming with bigger and bigger smiles, the two dance their way towards the bathroom.

Gently, Katya presses the blonde against the bathroom, pulling away from the assault of kisses. "Want to stop?"

"Just for a little bit. But you can hang out while I take my bath?" She bats her lashes at the dirty blonde who had a smitten blush across her cheeks. "Want me to grab the wine?" Katya suggests, pressing one last peck onto Trixies lips. Nodding quickly, Katya releases the womans hips, turning to head into the kitchen.

Trixie heads into the bathroom, starting to run her well deserved bath. She warms up the water to her taste and waits for the tub to fill up. As she waits, Trixie begins to strip out of her clothes. Starting with her top, she feels the humid air of the room against her exposed chest. She liked her chest. Her breasts are a managably large size, but not large enough to cause any back pain. Trixie cups them from the outside of the bra and looks into the mirror. 

Katya opens up the bathroom door, walking into the warm room with the bottle of wine they had decided to chop away at. Her eyes look to Trixies reflection. "Hey hot stuff. " She says in observation. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Katya watched as her blonde companion strips down. 

"Hey babes, you have a yellow paint hand print on your skirt." She says, chuckling slightly.

"What the fuck? How did I not see that!" Trixie groans, slipping her favorite skirt off. Standing in only some pink underwear and walks over to the sat Katya. "Tomorrow will you please take it to the dry cleaners?" She pouts her lip out as she looks down at the smiling woman. Her smile was to die for in Trixies mind. Katya bright smile could swoon any woman within a 3 mile radius. "Of course."

Turning off the running water, the bright blonde slips off her underwear before submerging herself into the semi hot water. The water pricked at her skin as she relaxes into the comfortable tub. She loved to take baths, it was a source of comfort during her particularly stressful days. Katya pours more wine into their empty glasses to hand one back to Trixie. "Here ya go Ms. Mattel." 

Katya takes a seat on the bathmat in front of the side of the tub. Her back leaned against the warm surface, she continues reading the book she had paused earlier. There she sat with loose waves of hair that Trixie had once compaired the color to sundried wheat, focusing on the pages but not much so the words. Her glasses periodically slipping down the bridge of her nose.

Trixie laid comfortably in the steaming water. The tips of her wavey blonde locks being soaked, she lays with her eyes closed. The room was filled with soft echos of water dripping from the faucet, small waves of water from the large water droplets hitting the calm surface.

Sipping her glass of wine, she rubs the condensation off of the glass slowly. "Katya, can I ask you a question?" With her eyes still shut, she places the glass on the side of the tub.

"Of course dear. What's up?" She replies, not looking from her book. Turning the page, she rubs her eyes slightly.

"Do you really think I should transfer to your school? For my benefit or yours?" 

"Yours. Small children aren't what you are good at, you would handle older kids a lot easier, I promise you. Of course wait til next year but think about it. Plus during lunch we could eat together." A small curl of a smile comes to Katyas lips before she turns another page of the hardback. She rubs the corner of the page with her fingers.

Trixie leans up with eyes opening. The young blonde leans toward the hutched over woman near her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. She wraps a damp finger around one of the baby curls that were too small to fit into Katya messy bun. "That would be nice."

"It would, wouldn't it? Guess you could say we would be high school sweethearts?"

"That's not how that would work." Trixie chuckles, kissing the back of her neck more.

Each kiss was a reminder of how much she enjoys her company. Something about having your soulmate being your best friend was the most comforting feeling. It would be Trixies safe feeling I'd the school day was going downhill in any way, she would just remind herself she could would be home with her Katya soon enough. Katya aura was what attracted her to be her friend in the first place. 

"Hey Kats, you know I love you, right?" She presses one last kiss against Katyas baby hairs that layed against the back of her neck.

"Of course I know you love me Trixs."

"Well I just love you. I mean it. Okay?"

"That's just the wine talking. I love you too, you dumbass."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt meant to be a skirts chapter but hell it works. basically stripper au for ravila. some dumb smut.

The tucked away room seemed to be a god sent to Raven. She had managed to finally get the private room she had lusted over since her girlfriend had dragged her to the seemingly rundown strip club. They frequented the joint often in search for a girl to possibly take home or just a good show. A good show is what they had found. 

Raja had found the perfect girl for them to lust over every weekend. She remained in the back, putting on shows for crowds of men. Crumpled up dollars often skattered the stage as the fair skinned girl danced, and moved for the men's pleasure. Her dark black locks drapping over her dewey shoulders and collarbone. She had a fantastic body, and boy did she know how to make money. Being the perfect amount of nudity and tease was the key. 

She sure was the key, the key for Raven to assure she tipped her heavily every weekend. Twentys upon twentys she handed her on stage with a wink. So much attention from a gorgeous woman giving her the rare big bills really motivated her to show off. But eventually showing off won't be enough and people want more. Raven wanted more.

Raja didn't mind one bit. They had been curious of the idea of opening up their relationship so with Raven having a night to herself was a good excuse to test the waters. 

Sitting alone in the dark room, Raven tapped her painted nails against the faux leather chair she had chosen to sit it. She paid little much for an hour with the mystery woman, but she would pay double if she had to. Looking to her phone to check the time, it appears to be midnight. It wasn't as late as suspected which was an upside. She puts her phone into her back pocket on silence so there would be no disturbances.

A soft knock comes from the door furthest from her seat. It opens up slowly as a seemingly timid girl steps in. The recognizable young woman steps into the room. Wearing a sheer top with a matching set of  a black bra and underwear, she makes direct eye contact with the undisturbed Raven. 

She recongnized her. The blonde bombshell with the intimidating stare. Manila thought it was strange to see her so close while most nights she'd only be close to the stage to tip her bills upon bills. Another strange sight was to see her without the other girl that had been tied at her hip every weekend. Manila knew their faces and how their eyes would remain locked on her night after night. But those eyes were definitely locked on her in this moment. Stepping slowly towards the leather chair, she smiles slightly. "Uh- Hello there." She makes her way to stand in front of Raven.

She stands from her chair to greet the stunning young woman. "Even prettier up close, lucky me." Manila could say the same for the familur face in front of her. Her painted lips curl into a smile and she holds a hand out to Manila. "I'm Raven, by the way." 

"Manila." She takes her hand into hers and smiles back warmly. "So, what can I do for you tonight? You already payed for an hour I see." 

Raven hums while nodding, not taking her eyes off of Manila for one second. Just the unbothered staring was enough to get her weak at the knees. "Well what can't you do for me Princess?" Her voice rolling out warmly. Manila steps back and smooths down her top. "Well this type of joint just makes you pay more for anything. Since you bought the room you of course get a dance but if it comes to anything more it'll cost you." She looks back up with a smile. Manila was willing to do most with select customers. Having sex in the private rooms was up to the girls hosting services, which would cost a handsome amount more.

Pouting her nude lips slightly, Raven puts a hand on her hip. "Well maybe I'll pay more for you. We'll see how the dance goes before I decide." Tapping her short pink nails against her hip, Raven flashs another smile to Manila. 

Manila gently takes her free hand and leads her over to the nearby couch, instructing Raven to take a seat. In Ravens mind she had died and gone to heaven. She looks gorgeous in the teasingly nude attire with just enough skin showing. The angel from the stage was finally in front of her in the flesh. Leaning back and resting her arms on the back of the couch, Ravens sultry stare continues as Manila finds her way in front of her. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Manilas work mode switches on, ready to please. Gently running a hand from Ravens skirt covered thigh to her exposed knee, she straddles the other one, teasingly grinding her hips in circular motions just inches above Ravens thigh. Like clockwork, Manila switches to the other thigh and does the same motion. Each circular grind made Ravens lips curl into pleased smile. "You warmed up quick." She whispers as Manila took the liberty to turn around and bend over while straddling her thigh. "-And God you have a nice ass." 

Turning back around to face Raven, Manila slowly rolls her hips while pressing in closer to her thigh to close the space. She knew she should wait to tease her longer but a little voice was telling her to just go for it. Grinding onto her thigh, Manila leans towards Ravens ear. "You're so gorgeous." She whispers in a timid voice. Nothing in her in the moment is timid about her. As she leans away from her ear, she unstraddles Ravens thigh to take off her sheer top. Without the screen covering her top, Ravens eyes trace over her exposed body. She bites her lip as Manila teasingly rolls her hips, standing in front of her. Ravens moves forward on the couch to where she's in arms reach of the talented dancer. She reaches a hand out to gently trail from her upper ribs to her hipbones. 

The gentle touch was appreciated greatly. Most customers would try to grab and control Manila without permission, so the feather like brush of fingertips made her body lean in closer. Slowly getting closer, Raven continues to stare calmly. Having being eyed down makes Manilas face flush unlike any time before. The stares were just enough to get her hot and bothered within seconds. 

Another brush of a hand from Raven brings Manila closer. The gentle touches have turned her into putty. It doesn't take much observation for Raven to catch onto it. "How much to touch you more Princess? I think you're enjoying it." Her lips curl as she keeps her hands on Manilas rolling hips. The question made her hault for a brief second. 

"I- uh- It depends of how far of touching." 

"Well how far are you okay with?" Pouting her lips in thought, Manila takes a moment to think. All she knew was she wants to go all the way. She was more than willing to have this stranger named Raven fuck her for free. She couldn't do it for free, she needs the money after all. Being her call of how much, she lowballs. "I'm okay with going as far as you'd like for... 200$? Is that too much?" 

"Too low. I'll give you 600$." 

Manila raised her brows quickly in shock. She wanted to pay her more? That had never happened before, typically it's the other way around and customers trying to pay too little for her services. "I couldn't- that's too much. I don't want to take that much money from you." She protests. There was no way she could take that money without feeling guilty. Furrowing her brows together, Raven looks at her confused. "You deserve that much and you're gonna get that much, even if I have to slip it into your purse next time I see you." 

Raven wasn't about to underpay her for something like this. This beautiful girl deserves upwards of thousands in her mind. Still holding a hand against her side, she stares her in the eyes. "You're going to get paid well tonight. Okay? No ifs ands or buts." 

Her demanding words came across so gentle for the request to pay her well. Manila reluctantly agrees. "Fine."

Manila returns to her performance to allow time for Raven to decide when she wanted to proceed with their new agreement. Watching her carefully as she slowly gets closer to straddling her once more, Raven licks her lips as she gently places her hands on her thighs. Holding them gently, she pulls them ever so slightly to suggest closing the space. Manila notices the motion and finds her way into her lap, grinding as if she would for any other customer, but something sprung in her. What she was doing really made her want more. Maybe the hands on her thighs made her want to no longer be in control of the situation. In hopes to get the message across, Manila leans back to Ravens ear. "I'm suprised you're not grabbing me already, you look pretty worked up over just some teasing." The cheeky comment was a risk she was willing to take. 

The hands on her thighs take a quick hold of her, pulling her whole body toward to close that little bit of space. The movement resulted in Manila letting out a soft gasp. Within what seems to be a split second, Raven takes a hold of Manilas face. She had turned it to face her directly with only inches of air keeping them apart. "Is this better?" That calm stare looked right through her. A shudder rolls down her spine and she quickly responds with a nod. The timely reply didn't seem to be enough. The hand slides down to her neck with a small amount of pressure added. "Use your mouth." Raven directs. "Yes ma'am." 

A small smile comes to Ravens lips, putting both hands on her thighs once more. She was finally where she wanted to be since seeing Manila on the stage. Finally she would be in control. Pulling her closer, the grinding start back up but it seems to be different. The speed and pressure pressed against her had increased. Her face said it all. Each grinding movement made her bite onto her own lip harder with small little pants of breath at random. With Ravens new found domiance of the room came with Manilas submissive nature coming out. "That's better isn't it?" Raven gently poking fun to Manilas needy behavior. She looks up at Raven with a red flush covering her face. "Yes ma'am.." 

Raven leans to her ear and presses a kiss to it. "You got so needy so quick Princess. I'm not even the one touching you, you're just grinding on me like a slut." The low whisper of degrading words make Manila audibly whine in pure submission. "Oh and now you can't even handle me just talking to you? You must like being told you're a slut from the sounds of it." The only response Manila could muster up is a soft moan. It wasn't going to help her case but she loved every second of Raven whispering to her in such a sultry voice. The grip on her thighs tighten slightly as Manilas ear is filled with a low growl of a whisper. "Use your words. If you can't use your words then I'll just let you sit here and edge you til the hours up." With the threat in mind, Manila stops her grinding and leans back to face Raven. 

"Can- Can you please fuck me? Touch me or something." What she planned to be just a question comes out more as a beg. Raven pulls her back towards her to press a kiss against her jawline. "Thought you'd never ask." 

Ravens hand trails from her thigh to between them both. Pressing her fingers against the exterior of her underwear, Manila whines instantly. She covers her mouth within a second out of embarrassment which Raven stopped soon after. She grabs her wrist and holds it behind her back. "If you're gonna whine like a whore then don't hide it." The low growl comes out again. 

"Yes ma'am.." Her voice quiet and timid through fear if she spoke any louder that her resonse would form into another beg. More pressure being added against her underwear, Manila slowly starts to grind against the hand. Ravens grip around her wrist tightens. "I know you can go faster than that." Manila also knows that too. The grinding gains pace as do her constant responses of moans. Bucking her hips against her fingers, Raven moves the now soaking wet underwear to the side to finally see how loud she can get her to be. 

It feels almost as a daze to Manila. Everything that's going on feels like a sex dream hazed over with euphoria. As soon as she feels her underwear move to the side, she presses downwards onto Ravens hand to be greeted with fingers now inside of her. She burys her face into her compainioms shoulder a muffle for the noise. It worked perfectly until her head was being snapped back by the nap of her hair. Ravens fingers full of her dark locks, she looks at her with furrowed brows. "If you're going to moan loud just do it, there no point in hiding it. Let everyone know how good you feel for me." 

She thrusts her fingers upwards as a rushed motion to result in a voictourus moan like she had hoped for. Beginnging to lazily finger the now squirming young woman on her lap, her onslot of degrading words and bets of how long she can last continue. Manilas whole body trembled in pleasure as she bounces onto the now three fingers wanting as much friction as she can have. "I'm- I'm going to cu-cum!" She whines out loudly. As soon as the words leave her lips she's in a sexual trance; grinding as much as possible into her fingers. The lazy thrusting upgrades to actual finger fucking. Ravens hand still holds Manilas face to hers. 

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you cum. Got it?" Her fingers don't stop and aren't looking to anytime soon. Raven pulls her hair tighter to get a response out of her. "I said got it?"

"Go-got it." 

Ravens smile flashes onto her face as her fingers bullet into as she squirms and begs for more. Her name being moaned by an almost complete stranger somehow causes her to shudder. Manilas body starts to show signs of this euphoric party ending. Her thighs start to tremble and her back arches. Minute after minute, she edges closer and closer to her release.

Her internal timer finally runs out as her jaw drops slightly to bellow out a loud moan. As we was told she locks eyes with her customer. Pressing her body down as her finish comes, Manilas whole body shudders. Her eyes flutter shut immediately after, exhaustion hitting her like a truck. She crashes forwards against Ravens chest like a rag doll. "Woah there angel, you okay?" Raven moves her hand from between her thighs as her other releases the young woman's hair. She trails her hand down her back to comfort her. Manila buries her face into her neck. "I'm fine." She mumbles into her skin.

After a long moment of quiet regaining of breathe, Manila props herself back up and removes herself from Raven lap, putting back on her top. "Did- Did you had fun tonight?" She questions, trying to fix her hair in a small mirror on the wall. "I had a blast. But trust me I'll be back for more."

Raven stands from the couch, reaching into her jacket pocket for her wallet. She pulls out six bills and hands them to Manila. Before she turns to the door to prevent her protest of the amount, she presses a kiss to cheek. "You're too sweet to be a stripper you know?"

"I'm sweet?"

"As sugar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some vatya!

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?" 

Katya mumbles as she uncomfortably adjusts her cheer outfit. Violet had sweet talked her into joining the cheerteam somehow. Maybe it was her way with words, the way she pouts her lips when she doesn't get her way and the smile she gives when she does get what she wants. Maybe it was simply how Katya turns to mush at the slightest wink of an eye. Her pointed brows mixed with that sharp smile was all it took for Katya to reluctantly join her on the cheerleading team.

The outfit felt stuffy, like she wasn't herself. It was true that she didn't feel like her sharpedged self in the short red skirt and white shirt. The only part of her in the outfit was her varsity jacket she had stolen from one of the football team members. The only issue with it was that it looked as if Katya was just a simple little cheerleader who stole her boyfriend's jacket. Violet thought she looked cute. Her constant groans of annoyance and her furrowed brows made her look cute. "Oh I know." Violet responds to her half hearted comment.

Spinning around to face the disgruntled Katya, Violet fiddles with her own skirt. "Why the long face Kat?" She cocks her head to the side with a brow raised. Pulling out a hairband, Katya begins to put her blonde waves into a bun. Pulling her hair back and groans. "Because I feel gross. This outfit is so dumb, like what gymnast would wear this!" Violet rolls her eyes, stepping closer. Finishing her messy bun, Katya places her hands on her hips. "Why are we even cheerleaders. At the games, people are either more intrested in the game or their friends."

"Its for the experience! We shouldn't just sit around and look pretty, at least show it off some. Besides, who doesn't love a pretty girl in a skirt?" The corners of Violets painted lips curl into a smile. She picks up the corners of her skirt and drops them back to her thighs. Katya just continually outwards her dissatisfaction. "We can be pretty in skirts anywhere other than under stadium lights."

"Where's the fun in that!" Violet protests. 

Katya starts walking towards a bench. She extrudes her annoyance with her body language. Her brows slightly furrowed again, her fast walk and her feet dragging of each step; Violet could feel her built up emotion. Taking a seat onto a nearby bench, she watches as Violet steps directly in front of her. She looks at Katya, who is pouting her lips. "Kat, don't give me that face. Can you at least give this a chance?"

Katya was going to give it a chance regardless of her comfortability. She promised Violet that she would. "Of course I'm giving it a chance. I'm just reluctant." Violet crosses her arms against her chest in an unhappy manor. "Why are you so reluctant? This is stuff you're great at!" Violet refers to Katyas flexibility she had been blessed with. Blessed could be taken as an understatement, she was built to cheer. With her strength matched with her maluable body, Katya could be unstoppable if she'd actually care enough to put more than the 50% she promised Violet.

Katya replies with just a lazy eyeroll as she digs into her jacket pocket for her cigarettes, hoping that a smoke break would hold off this confrontation. She pulls out a cigarette and places it in her mouth as she looks in her other pocket for her lighter. Violet takes the liberty to remove what she called a 'stick of cancer' from her lips. "You know how much I hate when you smoke."

"Give it back!" 

Violet squints her eyes before slowly handing her the cigarette. "You're so annoying Kats." Her annoying best friend could only smile as she finally lights her cig, blowing smoke into the empty locker room. She crosses her arms as she stands between Katyas legs, looking down at her. Katya had to admit, Violets huffy and puffy attitude towards her bad habits was fun to watch. "Come on V, why can't I have a smoke in peace? I won't be as happy shaking pom-poms with out a little nicotine in me."

"You shouldn't need nicotine Kats, not good for you." 

"Well I need some kind of buzz to distract me from these god awful outfits." Katya complains as she leans back onto the locker, blowing more smoke into the room. She looks up at the annoyed Violet, who was still pouting. "Try energy drinks or something, anything that won't cause cancer." 

Smiling slightly before speaking, Katya can't help but not take Violets worryful words seriously. Her constant pouting was too precious. "I'm not trying to have a heart attack! You could try keeping me busy enough to prevent me from smoking so much." Violet kneels down to be leveled with Katya. She rolls her eyes and watches carefully as Katya blows her smoke towards the ceiling. "What are you looking at! You're already making me feel guilty!"

"Looking for ways to get you to stop smoking." 

Violet rests one her arms on Katyas lower thigh, moving closer to the bench. She lifts her arm up to take the half smoked ciggerate from her mouth. Holding it carefully between her fingers, she smiles as she hold it between her own lips. She looked significantly more attractive in Katyas eyes. Her sharp features with the new addition to a cig hanging from her lips, she was defintely a looker. Katya leans forward to be much closer to Violet. She watches as Violet inhales, the cherry on the end of the cig glows brighter. Violet takes the ciggerate from her lips and taps the ash onto the tile floor. 

"So to stop me from smoking, you're gonna smoke for me?" Katya asks, smiling down at Violet who had yet exhaled the smoke in her lungs. She expected her to start coughing as soon as the nicotine infested smoke hit her lungs but no, Violet wasn't a newby. Nodding along, Violet leans upwards to be brought up closer to the older girl. "Want your smoke back?" Violet says in a quiet voice as she teasingly holds up the also ashed out cig. She holds back the smoke still, smiling. "I mean, duh. Can I please?" 

Violet nods and pulls the already leaned down Katya to be at her level, pushing her lips onto hers. Instantly, Katya smiles into the rough instigation of a kiss, abiding to it. Allowing breach between their own lips, Violet blows the held smoke down her throat. The taste was what Katya wanted back, so she had no room to complain how she got her rush. Exhaling the shared smoke through her nose, Katya continues the rough kiss for a few moments. The only thing that causes it to stop is Violet pulling away. "There ya go. Got a buzz?"

"Oh definitely." The words breathe out heavy. Taking in a few regaining breaths, Katya stands from the bench as Violet rises from her kneeling position. They smile at eachother before Violet drops the butt into the tile and steps on it to put it out. The door opens from across the room and other members of the cheer team enter to get ready for the game. Katya rolls her eyes slightly but smiles at the happy go lucky Violet.


End file.
